1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) having reduced weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels arranged at crossing regions of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power source lines in a matrix. Each of the pixels typically includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED), at least two transistors including a driving transistor, and at least one capacitor.
Recently, an organic light emitting display having a large panel size, a high resolution and/or a high driving frequency, is being developed. However, when the organic light emitting display has a large panel size, a high resolution, and/or a high driving frequency, the data charging time of each of the pixels may be reduced so that an image of desired brightness may not be displayed.